


Toga Tied

by fanshae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Harry, Overstimulation, Rimming, Spitroasting, Top Louis, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanshae/pseuds/fanshae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I actually think they’re a bit overdressed, don’t you, Zayn?” Louis asked, reaching out to tug at the hem of Harry’s toga, “Could help you fix that, if you wanted.”</p><p>Harry licked his lips and let his eyes drop to Louis hand before flicking back up to meet Zayn’s eyes. “Oh you could, could you?”</p><p>“Well, we both could. Feel like it might require a team effort on our parts.”</p><p>“Just want to make sure it’s done proper like,” Zayn agreed, enjoying the way Harry’s eyes darkened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toga Tied

“See the new O next to Perrie?” Zayn had to strain to hear Louis despite the fact that the other alpha was draped across his back. Theta parties, especially the toga ones, tended to be crazy. Louis usually knew better than to try to have a conversation in the middle of the dancefloor.

 

Zayn craned his neck, trying to spot Perrie or one of the omegas from Tau Omega that she was with. He and Perrie had had a thing off and on during their first year and he had more than a few fond memories of her legs wrapped around his face. Zayn quickly spotted her lavender hair as well as the omega Louis must have been talking about.

 

Tall but slim, with legs that Zayn wouldn’t mind burying his face between playing peekaboo with the hem of his sinfully short toga. The toga in question had started to slip off one shoulder, exposing sparrow tattoos along his collarbones. A precariously perched laurel crown almost fell off the long dark curls it was resting on when the omega threw his head back, laughing at something Perrie must have said, exposing the long line of his throat.

 

“I want him,” Louis breathed, hot against Zayn’s ear as he pressed the beginnings of an erection into the small of Zayn’s back. Whatever rhythm they’d had before slowed to almost a stop, now that they had a new goal. 

 

Zayn licked his lips and nodded slowly, absently noting that the omega had dimples when he laughed again. 

 

“He’d look good with your cock in his mouth,” Zayn murmured to Louis, smirking a bit when the omega’s eyes flicked up and locked with his.

 

“You’d look better with him sat on your pretty face,” Louis countered, already tugging him towards the Tau omegas with a finger caught in Zayn’s belt loops. Comments like that were why Zayn loved the other alpha. And omegas like the one in front of them made him glad he was in a frat.

 

“Zayn! Louis, lovely to see you as always,” Perrie greeted them both with a knowing smile, wrapping a protective arm around the other omega despite the fact that he had a good six inches on her.

 

“Pezza,” Zayn smiled and leaned forward to press a friendly kiss to her cheek.

 

“Don’t be rude, Pez, introduce us to your friend,” Louis insisted, running his eyes blatantly over the omega in question.

 

“Harry,” the omega answered, blushing hard enough at the once-over that it was obvious, even in the low lighting.

 

“The pleasure is ours,” Louis purred.

 

“Not just ours though, innit?” Zayn smirked, enjoying Harry’s flustered smile as he reached up to nervously fix his laurel crown.

 

Perrie rolled her eyes at the alphas. “Aren’t you two a little underdressed?” She asked, gesturing to their lack of togas and probably Louis’ snapback in particular. 

 

“Perks of hosting, you don’t need to follow the dress code,” Zayn lied easily. 

 

The last time he and Louis had worn togas, he’d ended up ripping the sheet Louis had been wearing trying to get at his dick. They’d been too lazy to buy a replacement and had slept without sheets on the bed for over a week. Since then they’d made it a policy to avoid togas as a general rule.

 

“I actually think they’re a bit overdressed, don’t you, Zayn?” Louis asked, reaching out to tug at the hem of Harry’s toga, “Could help you fix that, if you wanted.”

 

Harry licked his lips and let his eyes drop to Louis hand before flicking back up to meet Zayn’s eyes. “Oh you could, could you?”

 

“Well, we both could. Feel like it might require a team effort on our parts.”

 

“Just want to make sure it’s done proper like,” Zayn agreed, enjoying the way Harry’s eyes darkened despite the blush that was still apparent over his cheekbones.

 

“You two make me sick,” Perrie interjected, amused and shaking her head. “I’m going to go somewhere I won’t be subjected to whatever weird mating dance you two are attempting.”

 

“So you’re, er, together?” Harry asked, frowning after Perrie’s retreating back only to drag his eyes back to the alphas when Louis hooked his arms around Zayn’s waist and made a show of nuzzling against his neck, the tart.

 

“Together, together,” Louis confirmed.

 

“Like to be together with you though,” Zayn added, “If you’re up for it, that is.” He didn’t miss Harry’s sharp intake of breath.

 

“Up for it, Harold?” Louis was already smirking like Harry was a sure thing.

 

Harry had to clear his throat before he could answer, nodding eagerly, “Up for it,” he promised, “Wanna dance with you first though.”

 

Louis took one of the hands Harry offered with a filthy grin before looking to Zayn who was reaching to take the omega’s other hand as they walked towards the dancefloor.

 

Zayn slid in behind Harry and pulled him back against his chest with a hand at Harry’s hip. The laugh that bubbled up in Zayn’s chest as Harry tugged Louis in hard enough to almost knock them over turned into a low groan as Harry shifted his hips back in a filthy grind.

 

The pressure against Zayn’s hips just intensified as Louis slid a thigh between Harry’s legs, palming the hip that Zayn’s hand was splayed across to intertwine their fingers and help pull Harry into a push and pull rhythm between the two alphas.

 

Harry hummed deep in his chest and let his head fall back against Zayn’s shoulder as he brought his arms up to twine around Louis’ neck, hips undulating in time with the music pulsing around them.

 

Zayn pressed his face against Harry’s shoulder for a moment, inhaling the spicy sweetness of the omega before dragging his stubble across Harry’s throat to whisper hotly in his ear. “Was watching you earlier.”

 

Harry shuddered and twisted to bare his neck further, “I, ah, I saw, both of you.”

 

“Yeah?” Zayn’s fingers flexed in Louis’, tightening instinctively when he looked up from nuzzling Harry’s neck to see Louis watching them both with dark eyes.

 

“Wanted you,” Harry admitted, breathless.

 

“You’ve got us, love,” Louis promised, reaching over to cup Zayn’s jaw and coax him to lean closer so the other alpha could kiss him, rough and open mouthed over Harry’s shoulder.

 

Harry whimpered at the sight, his hands fisting in Louis’ shirt as his hips pressed forward almost automatically, giving Louis’ kisses a smug edge to them.

 

Louis pulled away from Zayn with a last nip to his bottom lip that had Zayn growling playfully at him and nipping back.

 

“You liked that, didn’t you, love?” Louis murmured, pressing closer to Harry and, by default, pressing Harry closer to Zayn, “Can feel how much you liked it.”

 

If Louis smirk was smug, Zayn’s was downright sinful as he let his teeth graze over the length of the omega’s neck, feeling Harry’s pulse race under his mouth. “Can  _ smell _ how much you liked it, baby. Already getting wet for us.”

 

“ _ Christ _ -,” Harry hissed, squirming like he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to press forward into the pressure of Louis’ hips against his erection, or back into the promise of Zayn’s knot. His chest heaved and the sweetly cloying scent that had been steadily growing stronger spiked. They’d barely started with Harry and he was already half way to wrecked in the middle of the dancefloor.

 

“So good for us already, Haz, gonna take such good care of you,” Louis growled, his lips kissing up the unoccupied side of Harry’s throat, probably leaving stubble burn in his wake, fingers slipping under the hem of his toga where it had ridden up to pet at the insides of his thighs possessively.

 

“Fuck, please, Louis, Zee, I-, I changed my mind, I don’t want to dance anymore,” Harry gasped.

 

“Yeah?” People who said smug didn’t suit Louis were lying, Zayn thought.

 

“Yeah, I,  _ ah _ ,” Harry whined, unable to keep still under their roving hands,”Take me upstairs, please.” 

 

The alphas didn’t have to be asked twice, immediately tugging Harry towards the staircase while making sure to keep him sandwiched firmly between him. The heady scent of Harry’s arousal mades heads turn as they passed and Zayn growled low in the back of his throat until they made it upstairs and shut the door to his and Louis’ room firmly behind them.

 

Louis iwas on Harry immediately, threading his fingers through Harry’s curls to pull him into a bruising kiss that had the omega whimpering into his mouth. Zayn took a moment to appreciate the picture they made: the way Harry opened his mouth sweetly to let Louis ravage him, his fingers twisted in the fabric of the alpha’s shirt. 

 

The scent of Harry nearly smacked him across the face with its persistence, leaving Zayn weak in the knees and determined to have fewer layers between him and the omega’s skin. 

 

Zayn took advantage of the fact that Harry was clearly distracted by Louis’ mouth to slip behind him and slide his fingers under the omega’s toga,  hooking in the waistband of his pants and tugging them down his thighs, leaving Harry’s newly freed erection to ruin the line of the toga he’s still wearing.

 

Harry mewled into Louis’ mouth as Louis cupped the omega’s erection through the fabric.

 

“That for us, love?” The alpha murmured, rubbing at the wetness slowly spreading from where the toga was pulled tight against the head of Harry’s cock.

 

“Who else?” Harry asked breathlessly, “Oh,  _ Zayn _ -,” 

 

“This for us too?” Zayn asked, fingers working through the wetness already smeared over Harry’s thighs. Harry spread his legs accommodatingly, and tipped his hips up, gifting Zayn with an almost unimpeded view up his toga that made the alpha flash hot all over. “Wanna get my mouth on you. You taste as good as you smell, baby?”

 

“ _ Fuck _ , please, please, ple-,” Louis muffled Harry’s pleas with his mouth, chuckling at the omega’s enthusiasm as Zayn shoved the straps of the offending garment off Harry’s shoulders let it fall, tugging at it when it caught on the omega’s hips until it hit the floor, Zayn’s knees not far behind. 

 

Harry’s arse was positively edible, Zayn decided as he took a moment to admire it, round and peachy and deceptively small for how pert it was.

 

“Lou, fuck,” Zayn breathed in appreciation, running his own hands up the backs of Harry’s thighs, making the omega press into his hands. 

 

Louis pulled off of Harry’s mouth with a contemplative hum, “That pretty, babes?” Louis fell to his knees more gracefully than Zayn had, ending up face to face with the omega’s bare erection before grabbing Harry’s cheeks tightly and spreading him for Zayn.

 

“Get up in there and show him how sweet your mouth is, Zee. Want you to make him come on your face.”

 

Zayn wasn’t sure who moaned loader, him or Harry, as he leaned forward to run the flat of his tongue over Harry’s entrance. The taste of the omega’s slick exploded over his tongue, sweet and thick, and Zayn screwed his tongue in enthusiastically, making Harry reach back to steady himself with a hand on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn lost himself in the feeling of slick dripping down his chin and the soreness slowly working into his jaw as Harry sobbed and writhed under his and Louis’ hands.

 

Louis who’d been uncharacteristically quiet as Harry’s thighs started to shake. Zayn pulled away to figure out what his partner in crime was up to only to realize that the reason Louis hadn’t said a word the whole time was because his mouth had been occupied with Harry’s sweet omega cock while Zayn had been rimming Harry stupid. 

 

Harry whined at the loss of Zayn’s mouth, barely keeping himself upright with one hand braced on Louis’ shoulder and the other holding tightly onto Zayn. The omega wobbled on shaking legs spread almost too wide to be comfortable.

 

“Fuck, don’t stop Zee, please, ‘m so close,” Harry keened, nails digging into the flesh of Zayn’s shoulder desperately.

 

“ ‘ve got you, H,” Zayn promised, so dizzy from his own arousal that he had to cup himself through the tight fabric of the jeans he’d yet to shed. A shiver worked its way down his spine at the picture they probably made: both alphas fully clothed, working a naked omega over between the two of them with only their mouths.

 

Harry moaned in delight when Zayn buried his face back between his cheeks, licking and sucking at his rim enthusiastically. The omega’s voice broke in the middle of a moan as Louis’ mouth did something wicked. Zayn knew first hand what it was like to be on the other end of that mouth and he couldn’t blame Harry for the sounds he was making, pressed between the two of them like he was. 

 

Zayn wanted Harry to come this way, caught between them, pressing forward into Louis’ mouth and then back to ride Zayn’s tongue. He smirked against Harry’s hole as he pressed a finger against his entrance, circling slowly and coating it with slick and spit before pressing forward. They’d have Harry coming on their faces now and on their knots later. Zayn couldn’t wait.

 

Harry impressively held out for another minute or so before Zayn crooked his finger just enough to press at the omega’s prostate and made Harry come like a freight train, wailing loud enough that Zayn wouldn’t have been surprised if the whole party heard.

 

Louis sat back on his heels and licked his lips, smiling like a cat that had gotten, well, the cream as Zayn tugged Harry down into his lap, shaking legs and all.

 

Louis immediately darted forward to kiss Zayn, licking into the alpha’s mouth to share the taste of Harry between the two of them. The omega in question made a soft, pained noise, wincing as his cock twitched.

 

“Fuck, that’s just not fair,” Harry whined still breathless from his orgasm, tucking his face into Zayn’s neck,” ‘s too soon to get hard again, shit.

 

Louis laughed and kissed Zayn roughly again before catching Harry’s lips more sweetly. “Could let one of us fuck you until you do get hard again.”

 

Harry made another pained noise even though Zayn could see his cock twitch out of the corner of his eye. He nipped at the skin along Harry’s jaw playfully, “What, did you think we were done with you? Haven’t even had you on one of our knots yet, baby. Gonna make you come again.”

 

“And again, and again,” Louis finished for him, smirking.

 

Harry took a shaky breath, pupils blown wide, before nodding. “Yeah, I wanna, um. Yes, let’s do that.”

 

“Do what, baby?” 

“Knot me,” Harry breathed, “please.”

 

It probably shouldn’t be so hot that Harry was polite even when he was asking to get fucked but it was definitely doing something for Zayn anyway. Louis tugged the omega up and out of Zayn’s lap, guiding him towards the bed.

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Louis quipped, stripping as Harry scooted up the bed. 

 

Somewhere in the rush upstairs and the process of undressing, Harry had lost his laurel crown, leaving his hair free to curl around his face. Harry ran a hand through his hair as he watched both alphas undress with dark eyes.

 

“Those for me?” The omega asked teasingly.

 

Louis reached out to tweak Harry’s nipples as he climbed on the bed, making the omega squeal, “Cheeky. Hands and knees for me, there’s a love.”

 

Harry rolled over eagerly and made a show of waving his bum in the air. 

 

Zayn snorted as he kneeled naked on the bed next to the omega before reaching out to tug on his curls, “Bit of a tease, aren’t you?”

 

“ ‘s not a tease if he follows through though, innit?” Louis asked, running his finger through the slick on Harry’s thighs till he could circle the omega’s entrance. He then pressed a finger into the first knuckle before withdrawing it in a tease of his own.

 

Harry tried to press his hips back into Louis’ questing fingers and Zayn tugged sharply on his hair, making the omega gasp. “Stay still for us, baby, we’re gonna take care of you.”

 

Louis hummed in agreement and leaned over to kiss the dimples in the small of Harry’s back as he pressed two fingers into Harry up to the hilt of his hand.

 

“Fuck, love, Zayn opened you up so well on his tongue. You’re so wet for us, gonna take it so well,” he groaned.

 

“Want it,” Harry whined, vibrating with barely contained lust.

 

Zayn hushed Harry, petting over his shoulder blades and arched back sweetly as Louis withdrew his fingers. Louis grasped his own erection and pressed the head against Harry’s entrance, sweeping it through the slick.

 

“Do it,” Zayn growled, his erection throbbing sympathetically as Louis followed his order and pushed into the omega, his voice twining sweetly with Harry’s in a moan as he bottomed out.  

Louis snapped his hips forward, holding Harry in place with a firm grip on his hips that would leave bruises in the morning. The rough pace had Harry keening, little “ah, ah, ah’s” spilling from his mouth like Louis was punching them out with every thrust, barely giving the omega room to draw breath.

 

Zayn was so focused on watching Louis fuck into Harry, at watching the way his hair was falling into his eyes and over his brow furrowed in concentration, in admiring the arch of Harry’s spine as he pressed back into the other alpha’s thrusts that he twitched in surprise when a mouth slid along his shaft.

 

Harry was looking up at Zayn through his lashes, a smile pulling at the edges of his mouth.

 

“Fuck,” Zayn hissed, grasping the base of his dick to hold it steady for Harry’s eager mouth. “You’ve already got one cock in your arse and it’s still not enough, is it? Good thing we’re knotting you twice, baby.”

 

The omega moaned and his eyelids fluttered shut as he hollowed his cheeks, blowing Zayn’s brain to mouth filter away completely.

 

“Bet your arse feels fucking sublime, all tight and wet. Lou’s fucking you so good, yeah? Fucking you just right? Gonna feel even better when I’m fucking his come out of you.”

 

Harry pulled off Zayn’s cock with a sob as his whole body seized in orgasm, his dick spurting untouched beneath himself as tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. Louis’ lips curled up in a snarl as the omega’s body clenched around his cock, his thrusts turning short and sharp till his knot caught on Harry’s rim, locking them together, triggering the alpha’s orgasm.

 

Zayn let out a shaky breath and pushed Harry’s sweaty hair off his forehead as the pair caught their breath. Harry hummed contentedly and pressed a kiss to Zayn’s palm.

 

“So good for us, love,” Louis rasped, his hands moving over Harry’s flanks almost reverently, wincing a bit as Harry shifted, tugging at the place they were tied. It would be a few minutes until his knot deflated enough for him to pull out.

 

“Feels good,” Harry slurred against Zayn’s palm, obviously still sensitive as muscles twitched along his back.

 

Zayn frowned, “Don’t have to knot you again if it’s too much, we ca-”

 

“No!” Harry insisted, reaching out to grip Zayn’s hip, “Still want you to, I promise.” The omega looked up at Zayn through damp lashes. “Can I suck you till Lou’s ready for you to fuck me?”

 

Both alphas groaned, though Louis’ had more to do with the way Harry had clenched around his still sensitive cock. Zayn had to clear his throat before he could answer, suddenly weak with arousal. It wasn’t that he’d forgotten about his erection in the course of things, it was just that giving Harry attention had been more, well, important. Now that the omega had drawn his attention back to his own arousal, it was painfully insistent. 

 

“Yeah,” Zayn rasped, “Course you can, babe.”

 

“Cheers,” Harry murmured, lips quirked up in a smirk as he leaned forward to take him back into his mouth, laving his tongue over the head in circles that made the alpha’s toes curl.

 

“Lou, please tell me you’re close,” Zayn asked through gritted teeth. If he didn’t knot Harry soon he might not get to at all, already able to feel the tell tale stirrings of his orgasm curling low in his stomach.

 

“Pushy,” Louis muttered, “ ‘s not like I can make it go faster, Zee.” 

 

Harry pressed forward with a hum, taking Zayn all the way to the back of his throat, making the alpha swear loudly. 

 

“Louis!”

 

“Alright, alright, Christ,” Louis muttered, petting along Harry’s back as he slowly pulled out, wincing and over sensitive.

 

Harry barely had a chance to whine before Zayn was urging him up and back, swapping places with the omega so he could lay down. 

 

“Want you to ride me, Hazza, please,” Zayn murmured.

 

Harry bit his lip uncertainly even as he crawled over to straddle Zayn’s lap, Louis’ come already starting to leak down the inside of his legs. “I dunno if I can, but I’ll, I mean, I’ll try, Zee.”

 

“I’ll help you, there’s a love,”Louis murmured, slipping behind the omega to kneel over Zayn’s knees, urging Harry to kneel up with a touch to the back of the omega’s stubble raw thighs.

 

Zayn exhaled sharply as Louis grasped his erection and positioned it for Harry to slide onto. The omega moaned softly as he sat down, letting his hips rest flush with Zayn’s for a minute before starting to bounce on his cock, wet from his own slick and Louis’ come.

 

Louis was kissing along Harry’s neck, undoubtedly making the stubble burn there worse as he whispered filthily into the omega’s ear, hands on Harry’s hips as he urged him to take Zayn faster.

 

Zayn had been close even before Harry started fucking himself on his cock and now that he had a lapful of enthusiastic omega, urged on by Louis who had Zayn pinned to the bed with a dark eyed look, he was spiralling quickly out of control. 

 

“Gonna come for us, Zee?” Louis asked, one of his hands dropping from Harry’s waist to slide over the planes of the other alpha’s stomach.

 

Zayn snarled and fisted his hands in the bed sheets, snapping his hips up to meet Harry’s as he felt his knot beginning to swell. He let go of his grip on the sheets to grab Harry’s thighs instead, pulling him down roughly as he started to come, knot locking them together.

 

Harry keened and let his head fall back on Louis’ shoulder, his cock going from half interested to completely hard as Zayn’s knot pressed against his prostate in a filthy grind.

 

Both Harry’s and Zayn’s chests were heaving and Louis had to wrap a steadying arm around Harry’s waist as the omega leaned back into him. 

 

“ ‘ve got you,” Louis promised, sliding the hand not supporting Harry around to stroke the omega’s cock. 

 

Harry’s knees tried to snap shut only to be thwarted by the fact that he was still straddling Zayn, trembling and oversensitive.

 

“No,  _ fuck _ , Louis, I can’t, please, Lou,” Harry whined, writhing on Zayn’s knot, caught and completely unable to escape the maddening pressure of Zayn’s knot pressing tight against his prostate and the pressure of Louis’ hand on his erection.

 

“Just one more, love, know you can.”

 

“I can’t,” Harry sobbed, “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,  _ please. _ ”

 

Zayn ran his fingers over Harry’s raw thighs, soothing the stubble burn the omega would be feeling for days to come. “Just one more for us, baby.”

 

Louis added a twist of his wrist as he stroked over the head of Harry’s cock just as Zayn’s fingers slid far enough up to press at where he was still locked with Harry and the omega spilled over Louis’ hand and onto Zayn’s stomach with a wail, nearly tipping forward onto the alpha’s chest as he curled into himself protectively.

 

Zayn’s vision went white for a moment as Harry clenched tightly around him and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning at the sensation on his cock of the spasms wracking the omega’s body. Harry groaned weakly, panting wetly into the crook of Zayn’s neck as Louis ran a comforting hand over the omega’s back.

 

“So good for us, Hazza,” Zayn promised, nuzzling kisses into the omega’s sweaty curls.

 

The two alphas ran gentle hands over the omega and pressed softer words to his skin as he came down from his third orgasm and Zayn’s knot finally deflated enough for him to pull out.

 

Louis slipped off the bed and was back in a minute with a wet flannel that he gently started cleaning Harry with, only pausing when he got to Harry’s ass, wet and dripping come.

 

As if he could feel Louis’ hand inching closer, Harry glared at the alpha over his shoulder. “Don’t even think about it. I can’t even feel my legs anymore, you animals.”

 

Louis raised his hands innocently and Zayn smirked, pressing an amused kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Next time you should let us eat you out afterwards.”

 

Harry raised an incredulous eyebrow at the alpha under him as Louis continued to wipe him down. “What makes you think there’s going to be a next time, exactly?”

 

Louis shrugged easily before gently urging Harry to roll off of Zayn onto his back. “Was thinking we might keep you around for a bit.”

 

He and Zayn hadn’t discussed adding Harry to their pack but he knew the other alpha felt the same way, that Harry clicked between them like a piece they hadn’t known was missing, much less that they were going to find it at a toga party.

 

The omega grinned cheekily, “What makes you think I want to be kept?”

 

Zayn growled playfully and smacked Harry in the stomach with the filthy rag, “Guess we’ll just have to convince you, yeah?”

 

“Yeah?” Harry asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

 

Louis leaned forward to kiss him sweetly, “Yeah.”

 

Zayn leaned forward for a kiss of his own, his teeth clicking against Harry’s uncomfortably for a moment because the two were smiling so widely. He had a feeling that he and Louis would convince Harry no matter how long it took them...

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my sister [hogwartsbaby](http://hogwartsbaby.tumblr.com/) for betaing. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! You can also find my blog [here](http://mygardenabounds.tumblr.com/)


End file.
